OceanClan Oneshot Fun
by Kate the Cactus Kitty
Summary: What happens when you're bored? You write one shots. These little drabbles are using OCs and friend's cats (From "A Little Push") are put together using a random word generator as the topic for each chapter. ((Rated T just in case))


**A/N: Similar to my "A Little Push" story, this little fic of one-shots contain Ocs and my friends IRL's characters. Anyways, what I'm doing is using a random word generator to have a topic and write a one-shot about it. For example, the word could be apple and the story could be about an apple... You know what, just read the story. Hope you enjoy :3**

~.~.~.~

**Word: **Teaching

**Featuring: **HazelWing, Darkmoon, SpottedFlower, BloodFeather, FuzzFace, and a couple apprentices.

~.~.~.~

"Throw me the moss ball Treepaw!" A white and black tabby tom mewed as he dashed up a sandy hill. A dark grey she-cat followed him with a ball of moss on her head. She tossed it up and turned around, swiftly hitting the ball with her tail. It flew over the young cat's heads, heading towards the white apprentice. Suddenly, a yellow and white she-cat grabbed the ball out of the air.

"Hey! No fair!" The white tom hissed. The yellow she turned and stuck out her tongue, before tripping over a stick. She rolled down the sandy hill before coming to a stop beside the shore, where the waves splashed the shore. The other cats gathered around.

"Nice try Bisquick, but that belongs to me" The white tom smirked and grabbed the ball in his jaws.

"Nice one Ghostpaw" A grey tom bounced over, twitching every other paw step due to natural hyperness.

The yellow apprentice sat up and shook the sand out of her fur. "That's not fair... I tripped."

"Should've been paying attention..." Treepaw scoffed.

Meanwhile, by the shore of the beach, a few warriors where sitting in a circle, talking endlessly. They kept glancing at the apprentices as they ran around.

"They're so cute when they play together!" A white she cat with black spots purred.

"Ugh, it's just physical activity..." A yellow she with glasses snorted in disgust.

"I agree with FuzzFace, that's just, no." A black she-cat hissed.

"BloodRiver, you are such a hypocrite." A black and white spotted she nudged her jokingly.

"Yeah but it's kinda nice seeing our kits interact." A brown and black tabby pointed out.

"HazelWing has a point." FuzzFace shrugged.

"NO!" A voice called out followed by a loud crash. A grey she with red paws bounded over. "SpottedFlower? DarkMoon? Did you guys see Ironpaw?"

"No, sorry BloodFeather." The twins said in unison.

The warrior sighed and ran off.

"Probably punching trees..." Darkmoon blinked.

"At least our kits are well behaved" SpottedFlower smiled.

~.~.~.~

"No, it was MY serve!" Bisquickpaw growled.

"No mine!" Treepaw growled back.

"How about you all just shut up!" A brown tom with dark brown ears hissed, looking up from a book. "Ghost, if you don't behave, I'll tell mom!"

"Yep, there goes Cinnamonpaw with his goody-four-paw routine." Ghostpaw snorted.

His litter-mate glared at him and turned around.

"How about we play a new game my Auntie BloodFeather taught me!" Treepaw smiled.

"Treepaw, everytime we play one of your games we end up getting in trouble..." A white, grey, and black she-cat commented.

"Well, this one isn't bad, Silverpaw. This one is called, 'Tackle'. You have to tackle the other team to the ground."

"That's not _too_ bad" Silverpaw meowed.

"So, here are teams; me, Ghost, and Scatterbug are a team, and Silver, Bisquick, and... Cinnamon wanna play?" Treepaw called.

"Okay fine." He padded over to join them.

"Yay! We get Cinnamon on our team!" Silverpaw mewed.

"Okay, start the game in 3...2...1...GO!"

~.~.~.~

"We should get lunch or something." HazelWing meowed when the five warriors were walking along the shoreline.

"I 100% agree" Darkmoon grinned.

"Then let's go get the kits and we can... WHAT IN STARCLAN IS GOING ON?!" The she-cats stared at the apprentices who were playing a game. Ghostpaw and Scatterbugpaw had Bisquick and Silver pinned to the sand. The others were mindlessly head butting eachother. The kits all looked up, and as one they all said,

"What?"

"Should we... talk to them?" FuzzFace whispered.

"I think it's about time." BloodRiver shrugged.

"What time?" Treepaw asked her mother in confusion.

"Everyone just gather around." Darkmoon meowed. "I got this." When all of the kits did as told, she began. "You see kits, there's a little thing we need to teach you. It's very important and you need to know. You see, it all begins when..."

~.~.~.~

"...and that's how each of you came into this world."

All of the kits stared in utter horror, and Silverpaw started to tear up. Bisquick and Tree just sat there. "Duh, I knew that already" Treepaw rolled her eyes.

"That's my girl!" BloodRiver meowed in pride.

"Can we just got eat something?" Bisquick added.

"How come the other kits... didn't hear that?" Ghostpaw asked in a hushed voice.

"Soon they will. We just wanted you to know the consequences of pinning each other down by force. It could escalate." HazelWing nodded. "Now, let's go eat something."

The kits followed their mothers along the shore. Cinnamonpaw, Silverpaw, and Bisquickpaw all took the rear. It was silent until Cinnamon spoke. "You know, I learned something today. Our parents need to get their heads out of the gutters..."

"Too right..." Silver mumbled.

~.~.~

**A/N: Ok, not exactly the topic, but this is just the first thing that came to mind. Hope you enjoyed! Also, excuse the weird kit names XD.**


End file.
